Extremely Pointless Makeover
Nancy Burick returns to school and cons the students out of their money and she also threatens to reveal secrets about them if they tell the staff. Plot Trina and her friends are in class. Miss Gaffney reveals that two former students are returning as part of a forced second-chance policy enacted by Trager. The returning students are Joy Schiff and Nancy Burick, the latter of which receives the coldest response. She assures students that she has changed for the better and unsuccessfully tries to pit the other students against Joy. After a while, the students are sent to lunch. Jenny goes to the vending machine for a soda, and Nancy asks for the money. Jenny refuses, but is tricked into giving her it after claiming that she's getting it for Debbie. Nancy tricks other students into giving her their money, but disappears before they could call her out on it. We cut to Joy who's washing her face. Nancy places a box for a liberal-oriented donation pool and Joy puts her money into it. Nancy snatches the box and Joy determines that Nancy is stealing money, further confirmed when the students complain of similar thefts. Joy calls Nancy out on the theft, and Nancy refuses to give the money back, claiming that she'll reveal Joy's deepest secret. Later on, we see that Nancy has been obtaining secrets on the students through an espionage hotline. The man on the other line, Mr. Callensteel, frequently reminds her of the deadline for her payment plan, but she mostly ignores this. We then see that Nancy is using the money to pay for entering the school into a renovation deal, which she will use to take over the school. The next day, Nancy continues conning people out of their money, this time through games she made where the students try to get their money back. Joy reveals this to Trina and co., and they decide to team up and investigate. None of the students are able to learn anything, and Nancy reveals her intention of revealing everyone's secrets if they report her to the staff. The students leave school and convene in the junkyard, trying to figure out how to stop Nancy. Wearing out their options, they decide to reveal their secrets to at least soften the blow when Nancy does it. At night, Nancy demands more secrets, but rungs up her tab. Callensteel demands payment, but Nancy refuses. She claims that she'll give the caller a hand in running the school, and he agrees on the condition the renovations be made and completed. The next day, the students go to confront Nancy, but are surprised to see a renovation crew at the school. They have already begun reshaping the school to Nancy's preferred visage, and her true plans are revealed. The students try futilely to stop the renovators, but through Alison's trivia, learn that the renovation won't take hold or remain permeant as long as the work bus doesn't fully leave the front of the building, the truck outside being the proverbial bus. They push it back as the driver leaves and the engine busts, nullifying the renovations and ruining Nancy's plan. The students demand their money back, but Nancy decides to reveal their secrets, but they reveal they already know them. Nancy runs off, trying to figure out what to do, but Mr. Callensteel arrives (in the form of her cellphone) to pick up what he's owed, Nancy. The students go to find her, and are surprised to see a pile of money amounting to what was stolen from them. They reclaim the money, and beneath the pile is an ad for a figurine in the form of Nancy. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jennifer Hale: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Ashley Johnson: Nancy Burick * Elizabeth Gillies: Debbie * Spencer Grammer: Jenny * Erica Hubbard: Tempest * Brian Posehn: Mortimer * Adam Paul: Dennis * Jon Heder: Cooper * Nicole Parker: Regan * Andi McAfee: Joy * Elliot Gould: Trager * Sherman Howard: Ruben * Penny Marshal: Lee * Chris Cox: Mr. Callensteel * Greg Lee: Nancy's father * Maria Bamford: Nancy's mother Trivia * Secrets ** Trina: Confirmation from the previous episode that she suffers from Bipolar Disorder. ** Mina: Chews old gum she pulls from beneath classroom desks. ** Alison: Still carries her old blankey. ** Colleen: Plays and watches media for younger kids. ** Jean: Still pretends to be superheroes and reenacts them in her bedroom. ** Emory: Likes Katy Perry's music. ** Debbie: Hardly ever showers. ** Jenny: Watches pro-wrestling and fangirls over them. ** Tempest: Collects game systems, namely low-quality ones. ** Regan: Goes trash-picking frequently. ** Mortimer: Founded the school's chess club. ** Dennis: None, as everyone already knows about him. ** Cooper: Has a huge crush on Mina. ** Joy: Voted for Donald Trump.